True Despair
by windstorm16
Summary: "Pain. Darkness. Despair. I have lived with these feelings all my life, but I was able to keep them locked away with the help of people I considered precious. But now those same people have abandoned me, locked me away for a crime I didn't commit, now I have nothing left but my despair. Naruto Uzumaki is dead, my name is Ulquiorra Cifer, and I will show you True Despair."


**Hello all Storm here with a new story! Well actually this is a rewrite of an old story "Despair" where Naruto was reincarnated as Ulquiorra, only this story won't have Naruto reincarnating and have a new twist on the normal Naruto/Ulquiorra idea, both in how Naruto becomes Ulquiorra and when. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

'What… what happened?' Thought Naruto as he looked around and found himself in a desert.

It was an endless white desert with the night sky overhead, along with what looked like several dead trees dotting the sands.

'How… how did I get in a desert? The last thing I remember was…' Naruto thought, before doubling over in pain when he tried standing up.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto tried remembering how he got here, before it all came back to him.

Granny Tsunade, she had called him back from his training with Killer Bee to master the Kyuubi's Chakra. She said he was wanted for attempting to assassinate the Raikage and killing Jōnin from both Kumogakure and Iwagakure, but that didn't make any sense! He had been on Genbu, the Island Turtle, the entire time and was always with someone, so he couldn't have done any of the crimes he was accused of.

But no one believed him, not Tsunade, not Captain Yamato, not any of his friends, not even Kakashi or Sakura believed him. He tried escaping, to prove he was innocent and catch the real criminal, but Yamato had used his Wood Style on him to seal his Chakra and Tsunade took away his headband. After that, he had been carted off to Hozuki Castle, also known as the Blood Prison, in Kusagakure. Where the Warden, Mui, had branded him with his Fire Style: Heavenly Prison Jutsu, preventing Naruto from using his Chakra, unless he wanted to be burned alive, while also preventing him from getting too far away from Mui.

He had tried escaping, while also meeting another prisoner named Ryūzetsu, who was actually a Kusa Kunoichi disguised as a prisoner to take down Mui and destroy the Box of Heavenly Bliss. Which was supposedly some powerful box that can grant any wish, with Naruto agreeing to help her. But unfortunately, Mui had taken Naruto with the plan to use his Chakra, along with the Kyuubi's, to open the box to grant his wish.

"Then, then I was pulled into… the box." Naruto muttered as he looked around, while realizing where he was.

He was inside the Box of Heavenly Bliss.

'I have to find a way out of here.' Naruto thought, before grunting in pain when he tried standing up, only to fall again.

Just then, Naruto heard a loud roar along with the sound of flapping wings. Looking in the direction that it was coming from, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a giant demonic bird-like creature.

The beast is large, similar in size to Gamabunta and the Eight-Tails, with large wings. It is headless, with four bone-like tusks protruding from the mouth on its chest and is covered in black feathers. It also has a long thin tail, while its hands and feet are clawed and sickly thin to the point where it looks almost bone-like with skin attached.

"Wh-what the hell is that?!" Naruto shouted, while managing to get up, despite the pain he was in, in an attempt to get away from the creature.

He would have tried fighting it, but at the moment he doubted he'd be able to summon even a single Shadow Clone, leaving running as his only option.

Unfortunately, Naruto underestimated just how fast the creature was, despite its size.

*SHLINK*

Naruto stood frozen in shock as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, while one of the creature's talons was impaled through his chest.

'I-I-I… I can't… move…' Naruto thought as he coughed up blood, while weakly trying to remove the talon.

He couldn't die here, he still had so much to do! He had to stop the Akatsuki, bring Sasuke back, show everyone that he was innocent…

'But… what does it matter? They already believed I was guilty, no one even gave me a chance, they just threw me in here…' Naruto thought as he stopped his struggle in trying to remove the claw.

What would it matter? Even if he did prove he was innocent, they'll just think he's guilty of another crime that he didn't commit. Maybe it would just be better to give up and accept that he's going to die here… alone in this box… with no friends… no family… no hope… only…

Despair.

Though in that moment, just before the last of Naruto's life left him, a black and green sphere surrounded both him and the creature, before it began shrinking and transforming into something else.

*Outside World*

"It is time." Mui said, while standing before the Box of Heavenly Bliss, which had risen above ground into the courtyard of the Blood Prison.

It was finally time to get his wish, while it surprising that the box had absorbed that boys entire body, rather than just his Chakra, Mui didn't care as long as he was able to get his wish granted. That is the only thing Mui cared about anymore, to have his wish granted and the chance to see his son, Muku, one more time.

"Hear me Box of Heavenly Bliss! Open, I command you!" Mui said as the box gained a dark purple and black aura.

'Come on, where you Naruto?!' Ryūzetsu thought, while not seeing Naruto anywhere and wondering what was taking him so long.

"Grant me this one wish, let me see my son, Muku! Box of Heavenly Bliss, grant me this wish, I command you!" Mui pleaded, with tears falling from his eyes.

"Mui, what have you done?!"

"Have you gone mad?!"

"I banished Kusagakure from my heart ten years ago, on the day I lost Muku!" Mui shouted to his former Kusa Ninja allies, the ones who wanted him to use the box to restore Kusagakure to its former glory.

The Kusa Ninja moved to attack Mui, only to be stopped when they all heard a cracking sound.

"Wh-what?" Mui said, when he saw cracks starting to form on the box, while a dark green glow emitted from within it.

More cracks started forming before they grew bigger, while the glow inside the box intensified as everyone, Mui, the Kusa Ninja, and the prisoners started feeling a pressure baring down on them.

'Wh-what is this feeling? This… dark power… is it the box… or something else?' Ryūzetsu thought with wide eyes.

Mui looked at the box with wide eyes as beams of green energy shot out of it as it started shaking.

"NO!" Mui shouted, just before the Box of Ultimate Bliss exploded into pieces.

The resulting explosion, shrapnel and debris launched Mui and the Kusa Ninja back, with a good majority of the ninja dying from impacting walls, being crushed by the debris, or the shrapnel being embedded into their bodies. Mui, miraculously, was still alive, but couldn't move as he looked at where the box once was.

"Wh-what happened? Where is Muku? Was it… was it that boy, did he do something from within the box? Damn him, damn him to hell!" Mui muttered, before cursing at losing his only chance to see Muku again.

That's when he noticed a figure rising out of the smoke, giving Mui hope that it was Muku, that is until he saw its inhuman features.

It had the appearance of a tall slender, yet fairly muscular, young man with pale white skin, a black upper lip, thick black tear-like markings under his closed eyes, and long messy jet-black hair that went down to his waist. But it was his other, less human, features that had everyone's attention. The large bat wings emerging from his back, his waist, legs, and arms from the elbows down were covered in what looked like black fur, his fingers having grown into claw-like extensions, his feet were now talons, a long thin tail sprouted from his tailbone, large bat ears coming his head, and the most noticeable feature of all was the large hole in his chest, dripping a black blood-like liquid.

The figure turned his head, cracking his neck before his eyes snapped open, revealing that the irises of his eyes were yellow, and the sclera were green. But it wasn't just that, the pressure that everyone had felt now forced them down to their knees.

'This… this power… it can't even be called Chakra or anything else… just this feeling… it's pure despair…' Ryūzetsu thought with wide eyes as she looked at the figure.

Though unknown to Ryūzetsu, this being was in fact Naruto.

'How strange. I'm still alive and yet I now look like this, interesting. I can also no longer sense the Kyuubi within me, or even any Chakra at all, and yet I still feel a power coursing through me. It also appears that I am no longer branded with the Heavenly Prison Jutsu, as well.' Naruto thought, while looking over his new form rather calmly, rather than freaking out like he usually would have.

In fact, he didn't feel anything anymore, there was only this emptiness now.

Looking around, Naruto took notice of the surviving Kusa Ninja, specifically a dying Mui. Naruto began walking towards the dying Mui, picking up a katana from one of the dead Kusa Ninja, and stood over the dying Warden.

"Hello Mui, I can see from your expression that you don't recognize me. Understandable, given how I looked when you fed me to that box." Naruto said with his voice and face not containing any anger or any emotion, only an empty coldness.

"You… Uzumaki. You did this!" Mui said, while glaring at Naruto, who merely tilted his head.

"Perhaps, but it makes no difference. Any wish you desired would have only resulted in releasing a creature that would have killed you all. Of course, just because it no longer exists, doesn't I won't do it myself." Said Naruto, before he left a deep cut along Mui's abdomen with a single swipe of his new katana, not deep enough to kill the Warden, but enough that if he doesn't get help, he's going to die slowly.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you, but you will need medical attention soon, if you wish to survive. And, also, before you ask, no this isn't personal or for revenge, you just aren't worth killing." Said Naruto, before he turning to the Kusa Ninja and prisoners that were still alive.

Walking away from the dying Mui, with each step he took, another person died. And yet, no one could even see Naruto move as he continued walking.

'How… how can anyone move that fast?!' Ryūzetsu thought in shock, while being unable to move as before everyone, but her, was dead.

"You shouldn't worry Ryūzetsu, I'm not going to kill you. I simply wished to be rid of the annoying trash." Said Naruto, blankly, while flicking the blood off his new sword.

Ryūzetsu looked at Naruto slowly, before realizing just who he was.

"Naruto?" Ryūzetsu asked, wanting confirmation that this was indeed the same blonde loudmouth.

"Don't call me by that name. Naruto Uzumaki was nothing but a foolish child that always saw the good in everyone, regardless of if they deserved it or not. While risking his life, time and again, for people that should have died years ago, like the trash that they are. And now Naruto Uzumaki is dead, after being betrayed those he cared about and sacrificed to the Box of Ultimate Bliss." He said, while discarding his old name and life.

"Then, what should I call you?" Ryūzetsu asked, as he looked at his katana before channeling his power into it, while being surrounded in a green and black glow.

When the glow faded, Ryūzetsu was shocked to see that he now had a less demonic appearance. His hair was shorter with part of his bangs falling between his eyes, his eyes now had normal white sclera and were now green with cat-like slit pupils, with the tear markings under his eyes were thinner and teal as well, all while the permanent frown was still on his face. The hole on his chest was now smaller and located on his sternum, while the bat ears are gone and replace by a broken horned helmet on the top-left side of his head. His clothes now consisted of the ruined rags of the attire he wore as Naruto Uzumaki. Something he will make sure to get rid of, once he found himself a new attire.

The katana was also changed, it was still a standard sized katana, but now had a green handle and sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its sides, with a line going through both sides, giving it an eye-like appearance.

"My name is Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Cifer." Said the now named Ulquiorra, as he sheathed his blade and held it in one hand.

"Okay… Ulquiorra, where are you going?" Ryūzetsu asked, given she doubts that he planned to stay here.

"Wave Country, I require some place to learn and better understand this new power inside me, along with this new appearance as well." Ulquiorra said, while going to the prison exit, with Ryūzetsu running up and walking beside him.

"Why are you following me?" Ulquiorra asked without looking, with Ryūzetsu just shrugging in response.

"My mission is complete, Mui is dead, the box destroyed, and Muku is avenged. I don't really have anything keeping me here anymore and I figured you'd want some company." Ryūzetsu said.

"Not really. But if you wish to follow me, do so, I don't really care. Just don't interfere in my business, otherwise I'll kill you." Ulquiorra said, having only spared her this time because she helped him before, but he won't show the same kindness if she gets in his way.

'Just what the hell happened to you in that box?' Ryūzetsu wondered, while looking at Ulquiorra.

*Timeskip-Four Days*

'What happened here?' Tsunade mentally asked herself, and not for the first time since she, along with the rest of her subordinates and the Kumo Ninja, arrived at Hozuki Castle only to find everyone dead.

After not receiving the signal from Maroi, A's Ninja on the inside, they had all immediately gone to the prison to see what happened, only to find a massacre. All the prisoners, guards, and Mui were dead, the only relief Tsunade had was that they didn't find Naruto amongst the dead.

She cursed herself that this happened, the plan was supposed to be simple, send Naruto into the prison to find where the Box of Heavenly Bliss was and destroy it. The only problem being, Naruto had no idea it was a mission.

They all had to act like Naruto was guilty so that Mui and his allies would really believe Naruto was left to fend for himself and not suspect anything. To do this, they couldn't tell Naruto anything, with Tsunade having planned to make it up to the brat once they got him out.

Now they couldn't as they had no idea where Naruto was!

'Naruto, wherever you are, I hope you're alright.' Tsunade thought, while hoping they'll be able to find him alive and hoped that he forgives them for this.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto has become Ulquiorra after being sacrificed to the Box of Heavenly Bliss and merging with Satori and Kurama, transforming into something else entirely. He then proceeded to massacre all the Kusa Ninja and prisoners, besides Ryūzetsu, and left Mui to die, along with discarding his old name and taking on a new one, Ulquiorra Cifer. No he and Ryūzetsu are traveling to Wave Country so he can better understand his new powers and form. Finally Tsunade, Naruto's friends, and Kumo Ninja have arrived to see the aftermath of Ulquiorra's massacre but no sign of Naruto or the Box. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
